Always Here To Comfort You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Red Alert has a horrible nightmare and refuses to go back to sleep, his uncle Solar Run and Primus step in to help him feel better. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I only own Solar Run.**

* * *

**Always Here To Comfort You**

Red Alert began hyperventilating as he tossed and turned on his berth, trapped in a horrid dream.

He was dreaming that his whole team was angry at him, but for what, he couldn't tell. He had tried to plead, but they had grabbed him and shoved him into a dark room, locking the door. He frantically tried to get out, panicking when he couldn't as his horns began sparking badly, hurting him as he cried out.

In the real world, he was panicking with his horns sparking and tears running down his face. "No! Help!" He cried out. "Please!"

He couldn't seem to wake up, which only made the panic worse.

In his new quarters, Solar Run had been sound asleep until a jolt of pain surprised him and he jumped awake, quickly analyzing his surroundings before taking a deep breath and focusing on what he had felt. This time, he not only felt slight pain, but panic and fear. His eyes widened as he recalled this had happened before. "Red Alert," he said in worry.

The gold-and-red mech raced out of his quarters and down the hall, fearing that someone or something was harming his nephew. The feelings of panic and fear grew worse and made the tall mech run faster. "Hold on, nephew. I'm coming," he said, stopping himself from crashing into Red Alert's door as he keyed in the door code and rushed in, his eyes taking in the scene before him.

Red Alert was thrashing violently in his sleep. "No! Please! Let me out! Why are you doing this?!" He asked as he continued crying, tears falling from his tightly-shut eyes.

Seeing his nephew was caught in a bad nightmare, Solar Run came closer and quickly, but gently, pinned his nephew down, which resulted in the poor bot crying out again in fear. "Red Alert, wake up, little one," the taller mech said, trying to keep his voice calm as he sent waves of comfort and affection to his nephew, hoping it would help him wake up. "You're caught in a nightmare. Wake up."

Red Alert suddenly gasped, sucking in a breath so fast that he coughed, struggling a bit as he opened his eyes, but didn't seem to recognize who was holding him down. "Let go!" He pleaded.

"Red Alert, it's me," came a familiar voice and he froze, his eyes focusing more to find his uncle's concerned face hovering over his own. "That's it, little one. Take a deep breath."

A bit calmer now, the paranoid bot did as he was told, finally feeling the last of his nightmare let go of him and he went limp, looking exhausted. Solar Run gently wiped away the leftover tears that escaped his nephew's eyes, reminding Red Alert of the times he had had nightmares before. His uncle would hold him and rock him to help him feel better and wipe away his tears.

Solar Run scooped up his nephew and held him in his lap, wrapping his arms around him and rocking him gently. "Shh, I'm here, Red Alert. I'm here," he said softly, feeling the paranoid bot place his ear where the gold-and-red mech's spark was, listening for the soothing sparkbeat. As he listened, it began calming him down just like it did when he was little. After a bit, he sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking at his uncle.

"Oh, Uncle. I'm sorry I woke you," he said.

"Don't worry about that, my little one," Solar Run said gently. "What was your nightmare about?"

Red Alert sniffled and sighed. "Nothing," he said, refusing to talk about it. He then stood up. "I'm...going to check on the monitors for the rest of the night."

"But it's one o'clock in the morning," his uncle said. "And you just had a horrible dream. You should rest, my little nephew."

"I'll be okay," the paranoid bot said and left.

Solar Run wasn't buying that and he was worried. "It must have been an awful nightmare if he won't discuss it," he said.

"It was," came a new voice and Solar Run jumped up, his weapons ready until he saw a bot appear before him and he blinked in surprise.

"Primus?" He asked, recognizing the same bot that had helped him drive back Unicron so long ago.

"Hello, Solar Run," the benevolent bot said with a smile. "It's been a long time, old friend."

"Yes, it has," the gold-and-red mech said.

"And it looks like Red Alert needs not only rest, but some help too," Primus continued. "Why don't I help you with that, old friend?"

Solar Run smiled. "I'd appreciate that, Primus," he said. "He said he was going to check on the monitors."

"Ah," the bot that was Cybertron said with a smile. "Then I believe I know how we can help him."

* * *

Red Alert yawned a little and gave his head a quick shake as he studied the monitors before seeing one start to go on the fritz. Doing a systems check, he couldn't find anything wrong and so got up. "Maybe a cable is loose," he said to himself and headed out to see for himself.

Solar Run and Primus, who were both hiding nearby, smiled as they watched Red Alert check the camera they had messed with. It wasn't malfunctioning, just unplugged. The paranoid bot soon found the problem and cocked his head puzzledly. "How did this get unplugged?" He asked himself.

"Gotcha!" A voice cried out.

Poor Red Alert shrieked in surprise as he was grabbed and pulled back. "Help!" He cried out, struggling against the strong arms that had him.

"Easy, Red Alert," came another voice. "It's only us."

The red-and-white bot looked to see both his uncle and Primus behind him as they had him and he let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me," he said before frowning. "Why did you sneak up on me like that?"

Now both were concerned. "Red Alert, is everything alright?" Solar Run asked. "You usually are a pile of giggles if we catch you."

Red Alert sighed sadly. "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired," he admitted.

"Or perhaps a horrible nightmare that is making you stressed out?" Primus asked gently. The poor bot flinched at that, which gave the other two their answer.

Solar Run cupped his nephew's face gently. "Red Alert, what happened in your nightmare?" He asked gently before getting a sudden thought. "Was it...a flashback?"

Red Alert looked down. "Kind of," he admitted. "Only...the whole team was angry at me and...they shoved me...into a dark room and...locked the door."

Primus shook his head sadly and lifted Red Alert up more into his arms. "Red Alert, your team would never do that," he said reassuringly.

"I know," the red-and-white bot said. "But...I'm afraid that nightmare will come back."

Now understanding why Red Alert wanted to stay up, the two larger mechs looked at each other and nodded. "I think it's time for a tickle attack," Solar Run said teasingly.

Hearing that, Red Alert tried to get free, but he was trapped in Primus' lap as the benevolent bot had shrunk down to be Optimus' height and wrapped his arms gently around the red-and-white bot, keeping him in place while the gold-and-red bot in front of them reached his hands forward towards Red Alert, his fingers wiggling teasingly.

The paranoid bot squirmed, but began giggling, which only spurred his uncle to continue wiggling his fingers at him before the wiggling fingers made contact with the red-and-white bot's knees. A squeal left Red Alert's throat as he tried to pull his knees out of his uncle's reach, but Solar Run wasn't deterred and continued tickling his nephew's sensitive knees. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed at him. "Who's my ticklish nephew?"

More laughter and giggles filled the night as Red Alert was tickled, but he didn't try to get away. Whenever he was tickled, while he would squirm and try to protect his tickle spots, he never tried to get away because he liked being tickled, especially by his uncle.

Primus decided to get in on the teasing too and reached his hands around to tickle the red-and-white bot's stomach. Red Alert squeaked at that and tried to push the large hands away, but that proved futile as gentle fingers wiggled all over his stomach. "My goodness, look how cute your nephew is when he's laughing like a sparkling," Primus said teasingly to Solar Run.

Solar Run chuckled. "Ah, yes, it brings back memories of when he was little," he said, now tickling his nephew's sides. Red Alert was giggling happily. "He loves being tickled, don't you, my little Red Alert?"

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo," Primus cooed in their victim's audio, making the poor bot laugh even harder and scrunch up his neck. "Let's hear you laugh, little one."

Oh, the teasing was becoming too much and so Red Alert turned to hide his face into Primus' shoulder. "Oh, hiding, are you?" Solar Run asked with a chuckle before reaching over and gently removing his nephew's stomach armor. Primus helped him as they set aside the armor and the gold-and-red mech began 'eating' his nephew's stomach.

That did it. Red Alert began squealing and giggling like a sparkling, squirming like crazy from the ticklish, yet gentle, nibbles. "Oh, my. I've got a very yummy tummy that I'm going to eat up," Solar Run teased as he kept up the playful munching.

"Oh, look at how adorable he is," Primus cooed. "Such an adorable, ticklish little one."

"Indeed," the gold-and-red mech agreed. "A very adorable, ticklish little sparkling."

The nonstop teasing made the tickling even worse and poor Red Alert was blushing so much that his face was practically glowing. Seeing how red his face was, the two larger bots decided to give him a breather and stopped. Primus held him in his lap while Solar Run rubbed his nephew's horns, making the red-and-white bot go limp. "Are you feeling better, Red Alert?" Primus asked gently.

The tired bot nodded. "Yes, I am," he said before looking at the camera. "You two unplugged the camera, didn't you?"

Both guilty parties chuckled before Solar Run rubbed his nephew's head. "Red Alert, do you want to stay with me for the rest of the night?" He offered, hoping that it would give his nephew some peace of mind if he was there to ward off the nightmares that plagued the paranoid bot.

"Please?" Red Alert asked.

Nodding, Solar Run and Primus both stood with the benevolent bot carrying the tired bot back into base and fixing the camera so that it was working once again. They headed for the gold-and-red bot's quarters and went inside, both of the larger bots tucking in Red Alert before Solar Run got under the covers too, letting his nephew cuddle into him.

"Rest well, my friends," Primus said softly and then rubbed Red Alert's helm. "No more nightmares will plague you tonight, young one."

The red-and-white bot yawned. "Thank you," he said before he fell into recharge.

Smiling, Solar Run waved goodbye to Primus and settled down beside his nephew. "No matter what, Red Alert, we'll always be here to comfort you," he promised before he fell asleep, wrapping an arm protectively around the paranoid bot, who snuggled closer in his sleep, peaceful dreams filling his head this time.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
